


Shattered Scales

by MoonFire1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda locates her spine, Dysfunctional Relationships, Internalized racism, Logical does not mean always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: "I know what I must do, Husband."
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Shattered Scales

When Sarek told her his plans for dissuading Spock from his chosen course of career, Amanda Grayson remained outwardly calm.

Human displays of fury wouldn’t change a thing, after all, and were quite illogical.

“I know what I must do, Husband,” she responded verbally, the words carefully chosen and neutral. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders, turned, and left Sarek’s study.

Unbeknownst to him, she would never set foot within its walls again.

_He has claimed Earth citizenship through you. I wish you to renounce yours, that he may return to the guidance of his ancestors._

Her lips tightened. She couldn’t afford any type of emotional display, not if she wished her path to remain unhindered, but the scales were well and truly shattered from her eyes, and she could see her husband – her adopted homeworld – for what they truly were.

Prisons. Uniform, no deviations permitted. None except her, perhaps, a begrudgingly accepted curiosity.

She almost chuckled out loud at the thought. _I am referred to as Sarek’s **whore** , and I still tell myself it is acceptance?_

She wouldn’t let herself be distracted from her goal. Small items were removed here and there from her private study, their bedroom. Vulcan marriages required no rings, and divorce was almost unheard of.

Almost – but not completely.

Changing clothes took only a moment, and she slipped out of the house, unnoticed. Sarek would be meditating on his decisions and directives, thus remaining ignorant to her absence for several hours.

By the time he roused himself, she would be off the planet.

\----

The ending of her marriage was almost anticlimactic. Amanda had started the legal dissolution process from the departure lounge in the Sri’Kahr space port. Spock had taught her some of what he had known of encryption and coding prior to his departure to StarFleet, and she put those lessons to good use.

Her son called her on her personal communicator, the one line she had left open solely for his use.

“Mother, are you well?”

“I am,” she said softly, pressing her thumb down against the PADD detailing the divorce decree. “I’m better than I have been in a very long time.”

\----

As the wife of a Vulcan, Amanda had been entered into a telepathic bond with her spouse. The breaking of the bond proved to be not as difficult as Amanda had feared.

It was a scandal – of course, it was a scandal. The first marriage between a Vulcan and a human was ending – by the human’s direction. All entreaties to reconsider, to return to her husband, resume her proper place, were decisively ignored, barring one exception.

T’Pau of Vulcan had resources few could match, and Amanda found herself glaring at the elderly matriarch through the screen of her PADD.

“Be warned my attorney will be adding your name to the list of individuals who will be sued for harassment,” she said levelly, tone controlled.

“This is most illogical ---”

“---I agree. I am a citizen of Earth. I have terminated my Vulcan citizenship with my marriage, and the bond between myself and my former spouse has also been ended. It is _most illogical_ of you to continue in this path.”

“Sarek is ---”

“---not my concern. Do not contact me again.”

She ended the call, blocking the channel, and making a mental note to find a different place to live, all while a line from a previous relationship studies course echoed throughout her mind.

_The first six months after leaving a toxic relationship are the most dangerous._

\---

“Mother, are you well?”

Amanda looked up at her son and smiled. The Starfleet cadet uniform fit Spock perfectly, and he appeared to be at greater ease than any other point in his short life.

“I’m fine.” She gestured for Spock to seat himself at her table. It wasn’t often he had time free to join her for meals.

It had taken some time for her to tell Spock why she had left his father – and to apologize for it taking so long for her to recognize the inequalities in that relationship.

She was slowly introducing meat back into her diet. Old friends that had drifted away after her marriage had renewed ties. She had found a professorship position that gave her stability and fulfillment.

She was laughing out loud again and doing so without pointless apologies.

Her son was half-human, half Vulcan, and learning to define what that meant for himself.

She was fully human, with all that meant and would mean for herself.

She would never make herself lesser for another again.

//end//


End file.
